Alerta Vermelho
by St.Lu
Summary: Harry estava de certa forma negligenciando Draco. E o loiro descobriu o motivo...


**Alerta Vermelho**

_Por St.Luana_

* * *

Todas as estrelas podem brilhar  
Todas as nuvens podem ser brancas  
Mas quando você sorri  
Ah como eu me sinto bem  
Tão bem que mal posso esperar  
pra abraçar você  
apertar você  
Nunca o bastante  
Entregue seu coração a mim  
Todo meu,você tem que ser  
Daquela nuvem,numero nove  
O perigo começa a ficar maior  
E como são tristes tais pesares  
Ah como aqueles céus estrelados  
Assim que caem rapidamente  
Não se engane,você não vai escapar  
Amarrado e preso  
Não tem como se esconder de mim  
Todo meu,você tem que ser  
Então não resista  
Nós existiremos  
Até o dia  
Até o dia que eu morrer  
Todo meu  
Você tem que ser

**_All Mine - Portishead_**

* * *

_Um garotinho de enorme olhos castanhos, sem brilho algum, caminhava lentamente por uma estrada de terra batida, completamente deserta, desprovida de iluminação e sem nenhum indício de vida humana por aquelas redondezas...mas isso realmente não importava para o pequeno menino...ainda era dia e ele poderia observar com cautela aquele lugar e analisar cada vão milímetro pelo qual pisava..._

_O medo era praticamente inexistente em seu coração, uma vez que seu corajoso companheiro de inúmeras aventuras seguia colado ao seu braço, agarradinho próximo ao seu coração..._

_Mossy, seu ursinho de pelúcia, em forma de cachorro, pêlo marrom encardido e faltando um olhinho negro, jamais o abandonaria...poderia até sofrer alguma baixa, desfiar alguma linha, perder algum cabelo, porém, sempre estaria ali, ao seu lado..._

_**

* * *

**__**-**_Saco...- bufou o moreno de incríveis olhos verdes e com um enorme bico, ao lançar à folha de papel totalmente amassada em direção à uma lixeira que havia improvisado no canto de seu quarto.- Oh! Ao menos fiz uma cesta!-se gabou achando inédito o fato de ter acertado a judiada bolinha no cesto de lixo que se encontrava à menos de um metro e meio de distância de si.

Com um espírito totalmente renovado pela confiança readquirida, se ajeitou na sua cama, de modo que ficasse sentado em uma posição confortável, e se pôs a escrever no caderno que se encontrava amparado por suas pernas. Aliás, ele _iria_ escrever, pois naquele exato momento, um certo loiro achou de entrar no quarto de ambos e lhe encarava com extrema curiosidade.

-O que você tanto escreve neste caderno, hein, Harry?- perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e praticamente um ponto de interrogação estampado em sua face.

Harry por sua vez, relanceou uma olhada de Draco para o caderno e deste para Draco novamente. - Nada amor..-respondeu fechando o bendito e deixando um loiro ainda mais desconfiado.

-Ah não, Harry! Nem vem com essa...você vive com esse negócio pra cima e pra baixo, me passa ele aqui que eu quero ver.- disse o albino, fazendo um sinal com a mão direita, indicando para o moreno lhe entregar o objeto em questão.

Sinceramente, Harry estava indignado. Por acaso agora, só porque havia se tornado oficialmente namorado de Draco Malfoy, não poderia mais possuir sua privacidade, seu espaço?

Certo, se fosse algo de extrema gravidade ou algo que complicasse em algum ponto em comum da vida de ambos, ele nem discutiria, mas era algo personalíssimo, dele mesmo, e ele não se achava na obrigação de ter que compartilhar suas escritas com mais ninguém, pelo menos com ninguém conhecido.

Com base neste pensamento, colocou o caderno para atrás de seu corpo e se apoiou na cabeceira da cama, prensando a pobre coletânea de folhas com textos praticamente alucinógenos e extremamente banais, de fula importância, ou seja, dispensáveis para o grande cérebro de Draco.

O loiro, por sua vez, estreitou os olhos e apertou seus lábios, os transformando em uma linha, praticamente invisível. Sua mente passou a trabalhar á mil por hora, ele tinha certeza que havia algo extremamente importante naquele caderno, caso contrário seu amor não seria tão relutante em deixá-lo ver.

E como se um _click _tivesse sido disparado em sua mente hiper imaginária, ele arregalou os olhos e não pôde crer que seus pensamentos tivessem algum fundamento, ao menos era o que seu íntimo desejava.

-Você está me traindo.- disse de supetão, sempre foi direto e não seria em um momento tão delicado quanto este que se renderia à joguinhos com mil e uma curvas, bailando em rodeios.

Potter ficou estático, sua boca abria incontáveis vezes sem conseguir raciocinar uma resposta para tamanho absurdo, e o que lhe restou foi apenas cair em um ataque de risos. Teve que segurar seu estômago, pois ele chegava a doer...

Oh! Mas se o moreno soubesse a ira que se cravaria no interior do seu loiro, ele jamais teria optado por esta atitude.

-Quer dizer que você me trai e ainda por cima ri na minha cara?- Malfoy já estava chispando de ódio, completamente vermelho de raiva, apesar de bem no fundo saber que talvez ele nem sabia de nada.

Ele admitia, era um pouquinho ciumento e inseguro em relação ao seu romance com Harry...mas também não era para menos: o moreno arrancava olhares e suspiros por onde quer que passava, alguns só faltavam babar quando o viam. Um bando de petulantes que possuíam a discrepância de praticamente comerem seu amor com os olhos perante o seu consorte...

E se ele não estivesse sempre tão ocupado mirando com modos assassinos as pessoas que tentavam flertar com seu amor, perceberia que a maioria dos olhares cobiçados eram lançados para ele próprio, porém, o ciúme praticamente doentio o deixava cego, e sua única vontade era de arrancar as vísceras _das_ e d_os_ energúmenos que fitavam de maneira impiedosa o seu moreno.

Harry ao ver que o loiro estava realmente imaginando uma infinidade de abobrinhas e gatos pardos, deixou o riso de lado, secou as lágrimas que escorriam em abundância, aprumou sua postura e o encarou.

-Você acredita, sinceramente, que eu esteja te traindo? - sua voz saiu seca, dura. Se sentiu ultrajado por seu próprio namorado, aquele pra vem confessava infinitas vezes por dia que amava, o estivesse apontando praticamente como um libidinoso.

Draco que até então se encontrava de pé em frente à grande cama que ocupava o centro do quarto em que ambos dividiam por meses, se sentou em uma poltrona que ficava em um dos cantos do aposento, porém, não muito distante de onde o moreno estava. Se sentou de modo que ficasse de frente para o mesmo, e o olhou com uma expressão incógnita.

-Realmente não sei, Harry. Não sei o que pensar, você anda muito estranho...prefere ficar escrevendo coisas que nem sei do que se trata à ficar do meu lado...chego a pensar se não são cartas para outro alguém...

Harry abaixou os olhos envergonhado. De certa forma admitia que estava sendo um tanto quanto negligente com o seu amor, e sentiu uma dor na alma ao captar a tristeza na voz de Draco, mesclado com medo e algo mais que não pôde distinguir.

Draco era provavelmente o homem mais lindo que já tivera o prazer de conhecer, e talvez o mais inseguro também. Possuía um porte altivo, um corpo malhado, um sorriso de tirar o fôlego até do homem mais hétero, um par de olhos frios e quentes ao mesmo tempo, enigmáticos, atrativos...aliás, Draco em si era uma tentação, um convite para o pecado, uma perdição, um vício sem cura.

Seu andar era duro, porém, com uma suave ginga, mais popularmente, praticamente um rebolado, que delineava ainda mais suas formas perfeitas. Harry acreditava que os massagistas faturavam às suas custas, pois o que o loiro _deveria_ e _deixava_ de pessoas com torcicolo, com certeza não era brincadeira.

Para quem o via de fora, era um poço de garantismo, seguridade, e de fato ele era assim...a não ser quando o assunto fosse Harry Potter...daí a história mudava de ângulo drasticamente.

E Harry amava a forma carinhosa que Draco sempre demonstrava seu ciúmes, a sua super proteção, a maneira como o abraçava quando alguém lhe encarava, ou então a forma totalmente apaixonada e desesperada que o beijava quando discutiam por algo absurdamente bobo...e Harry tinha certeza que dali à alguns minutos, Draco estaria lhe mimando...

Mas possuía algumas horas, que se tornava sufocante, não poderia nem suspirar que Draco já lhe olhava tentando descobrir o motivo para tal ato... e agora essa dele implicar com suas anotações, era a última coisa que poderia esperar...Por favor! Escrevendo carta para amante? O loiro tinha ultrapassado os limites...

-Pensei que você tivesse mais consideração por mim, Draco. - encarou-o diretamente em seus orbes demonstrando o rancor que o loiro o havia provocado.

E este percebeu perfeitamente a amargura mal contida por detrás de cada palavra dita, e se sentiu um perfeito crápula ao finalmente se dar conta do papel ridículo que estava fazendo e como suas atitudes haviam machucado seu amor.

Sem pensar duas vezes, se levantou da poltrona e sentou ao lado de Harry, abraçando-o, e dando um número incontável de pequenos beijos pelo seu rosto, enquanto sussurrava pedidos de desculpas e juras de amor.

Harry se fez de durão por alguns segundos, mas não foi mais do que isso...Draco sabia o ludibriar, apesar de que no fundo sabia que este papel cabia a ele próprio.

Depois de minutos e uma dezena de beijos que tiraram praticamente todo o fôlego de Harry, Draco se afastou minimamente apenas para poder encará-lo novamente.

-Sabe Harry, eu ainda estou muito curioso sobre o que você tanto escreve.-relanceou uma mirada para o caderno que permanecia nas costas do moreno, à apenas alguns centímetros de seus dedos delgados.

O moreno engoliu em seco e sentiu as faces esquentarem. Ele, honestamente, não se sentia nem um pouco inclinado a ceder à tentação do loiro e afogar sua curiosidade lhe entregando suas anotações, porém, sabia que se caso não o fizesse, seu amor viveria com os dois pés atrás e seu ciúme com certeza aumentaria à patamares astronômicos. De outro lado, não conseguia nem imaginar a reação de Draco ao ler o que tanto lhe ocupava o tempo e o afastava de suas horas juntos. No fundo tinha medo do um olhar reprovador de Draco, ou até mesmo de uma afirmação denegrindo sua imagem e sua mentalidade.

Resolveu deixar tudo nas mãos dos deuses, e que por favor, algum estivesse o olhando e sendo complacente com sua complicada e arriscada situação.

Sem dizer nada, apanhou o motivo de tanto drama e discórdia e colocou nas mãos do loiro, que prendeu o ar em antecipação.

Vagarosamente abriu a capa do caderno e se deparou com folhas rasuradas por letras em pequenos textos, alguns rabiscados, outros com frases pela metade, e uma quantidade de pedaços de papéis enroscados no arame que os prendiam, comprovando assim que Harry havia arrancado-os, porém não sabia o porquê.

Sentiu a boca secar, tamanho seu nervosismo por enfim estar desvendando o mistério que estava transformando sua vida num completo martírio. Suas mãos tremiam, como se a qualquer momento uma naja fosse saltar de dentro das páginas e lhe fincar as presas em sua jugular. Com uma coragem sobre humana, digna dos heróis de desenhos animados, Draco fixou os olhos e começou ler, e ficou completamente petrificado.

Então era por_ isso_ que Harry o havia trocado?

Draco estava pasmo, sem palavras...enquanto isso, o moreno ao seu lado, se mantinha inerte como uma rocha colossal, nem piscar se dava ao trabalho, tamanha a preocupação em captar o que seu amado albino estava pensando...deu uma espiada por seu ombro e percebeu que Draco estava ainda muito longe da parte que realmente seria crítica...o alerta vermelho ainda não tinha soado.

_Garotinhos passeando, ursinhos de pelúcia, campos floridos, bonecas descabeladas, gatos assassinos, extraterrestres pirateando jovens indefesos..._ Onde morava o mistério? Não entendia o motivo de Harry não querer lhe mostrar as bobagens que escrevia...é, até que ele tinha uma imaginação bem fértil, não era à toa que vivia no mundo da lua.

-Era só isso?-perguntou Malfoy apontando para os rabiscos do namorado.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e então pelo pescoço, numa mostra tipicamente conhecida por Draco, delatando o seu nervosismo. O loiro estreitou seus belos e exóticos olhos e se pôs a revirar as páginas atrás de algo suspeito e que caracterizasse a apreensão do outro.

E como dizem, quem procura acha...

_Pelos deuses de todas as religiões existentes e por aquelas que ainda não foram inventadas, o que era aquilo?_

Draco estava embasbacado, para não dizer coisa pior. Harry, por sua vez, ao sentir a mudança de temperatura (!?), se afastou alguns centímetros do seu amor e grudou seus olhares para as paredes do quarto, notando como nunca tinha percebido como aqueles tons em pérola combinavam com os móveis do ambiente.

- Eu criei um monstro pervertido e purpurinado!- foi a única coisa que Malfoy conseguiu articular, pois ainda estava chocado...

E seu receio de uma naja pular das páginas do caderno se mostrou não ser infundado, pois o moreno detalhava inúmeras situações em que um órgão humano, mais especificamente masculino, se desenvolvia como o personagem principal, e sua desenvoltura era...bem, Malfoy se sentia rubro só de imaginar aquelas ações na prática...a única coisa que não entendia era o que diabos ursinhos carinhosos faziam em histórias recheadas de...de..._daquilo_!

-O senhor poderia me explicar o que exatamente significa_ isso?- _o loiro estava possuído, a chama incandescente do ciúmes se engradeceu em seu âmago, bem como a desconfiança...tava na cara, Harry só poderia estar escrevendo aquelas coisas tão "_tão_" no papel, pois deveria se sentir frustrado na realidade. Mas Draco tinha certeza que correspondia à altura, e até muito mais...era um amante fogoso,e deixava Harry de quatro. Literalmente.

O moreno resolveu encarar a situação de frente, de queixo erguido. Estufou o peito e mandou um olhar superior para o loiro que aguardava impaciente por uma resposta.

-É uma história, Draco...ou tá tão difícil de perceber?-arqueou uma sobrancelha em mudo desafio.

-Por acaso eu não te satisfaço, que chega ao ponto de passar para um papel as tuas fantasias eróticas? - cuspiu sua raiva, embolada com puro veneno imbuído de sarcasmo. Era praticamente uma afronta.

Draco já tinha passado por maus bocados para satisfazer Potter, e ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da cara assombrada de sua idosa vizinha, ao pegá-los em uma situação pra lá de constrangedora na casa de arvore de seu pobre netinho. Nunca mais conseguiu defrontar a velhinha, pois percebeu que após aquele dia ela encarava à ambos com olhares lascivos e pecaminosos, talvez se recordando dos tempos em que ainda era jovem e bem disposta...as rugas de sua face judiada com o tempo chegavam a se multiplicar, conforme ela fazia caras e bocas, imaginando talvez que estava agradando ao casal de enamorados. O estômago de Draco chegava a se embrulhar ao se deparar com deplorável visão.

Mas este foi apenas um dos inúmeros episódios causados por culpa de Harry e sua libido psicodélica...cada coisa que já tinha feito apenas para poder presenciar a expressão de puro prazer mesclado com o incontestável amor no rosto do moreno, e se necessário fosse, faria tudo de novo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e o peito transbordando de paixão.

O fato era que, neste exato momento, estava se sentindo um ser completamente imprestável após ter lido as perversões mentais de seu amor, apesar de que, uma vozinha bem no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que já havia vivenciado as situações descritas tão detalhadamente nas folhas do famoso caderno. Mas Draco estava cego e surdo, a emoção se sobressaindo á razão, e sua fúria aumentava a cada milésimo de segundo que Harry apenas o olhava com uma cara de parvu empalhado, sem lhe dar as explicações que ansiava.

Já Harry não sabia nem de que forma lidar com o loiro impregnado de receio, fantasias e aborrecimento infundados. Ele até admitia que tinha lhe dado a corda para se enforcar, porém, sabia muito bem distinguir a ficção da realidade. Outro fator que chamava a sua atenção, é que parecia que Draco gostaria de ouvir que ele o traia, pois era sempre nesta conclusão que o loiro chegava, independentemente do conflito que aparecesse entre eles. Porém, Harry admitia que era digno e puritano demais para cometer tal atrocidade, fora que amava exageradamente o seu loirão gostoso.

-Muito pelo contrário, meu amor... você me satisfaz completamente...– Harry se aconchegou em Draco, praticamente sussurrando em seu ouvido- ...e é tanto que às vezes chega a ser um sonho...e é exatamente por isso que escrevo, para que os outros possam ao menos imaginar, nem que seja um por cento, o que é ser completamente satisfeito, não só no corpo, mas principalmente na alma...

Draco se sentiu completamente desarmado, suas barreiras se quebraram no mesmo instante que as palavras saíram da boca do seu enamorado...um calor passou a acalentar seu coração e percebeu o quão idiota era por desconfiar do seu felino de olhos esmeraldos...seu faniquitos eram completamente desalicerçados, bastava olhar Harry para saber...e não era apenas olhar para o corpo dele, ou para sua beleza ímpar, não...isso era muito superficial...o mais importante era conseguir enxergar além de sua aparência, ler o seu interior, decifrar o seu íntimo...

Sem dizer uma palavra, Draco, em um golpe que daria inveja aos mais exímios lutadores de artes marciais, virou rapidamente Harry o colocando abaixo de seu corpo, para em seguida lhe dar um beijo que quase sugou sua alma.

Harry se sentia no céu...detestava as brigas, mas possuía uma queda penhástica pelas reconciliações...e o modo praticamente rude e agressivo que Draco o prendia contra o colchão, poderia ser considerado um _plus _magnífico...não que ele fosse masoquista ou algo do tipo, porém, adorava ver o brilho da possessividade ardendo nos olhos do loiro...é, pensando bem, também era adepto de algemas, chicotes de...ah! Melhor deixar pra lá...

-Só me responde uma coisa, amor...- começou Malfoy com a voz rouca, demonstrando seu alto nível de prazer deslizando em seu corpo -...o que você faz com estas histórias, hein? - deu uma mordida de leve no pescoço do moreno, fazendo-o gemer de leve.

Harry prendeu a respiração por segundos...será que deveria contar para Draco o que ele fazia com aqueles textos inocentemente pérfidos?

-Eu os posto em um, ah, _site..._um _site_ de histórias..._-r_espondeu enquanto abria a camisa do loiro e o via sentar sobre o seu quadril.

Draco retesou o corpo no mesmo instante...- Por acaso você não os assina com o seu nome, não é Harry?

- Eu utilizo um nome fictício, Draco. - o loiro apenas fez um sinal de concordância com sua cabeça, enquanto ajudava o moreno a se despir, até ambos encontrarem-se totalmente nus e visivelmente excitados.

-Pois eu tenho uma história pra você, meu amor...-disse Malfoy se deitando e encaixando seu corpo ao de Potter.- _Era uma vez um loiro lindo, gostoso, cheiroso e extremamente sexy..._- o moreno apenas piscou os olhos enquanto dava pequenas risadas, abafadas pelos beijos de seu namorado – e _completamente apaixonado por um moreno_ – desceu os beijos para o pescoço até encontrar os mamilos marrons claros e totalmente enrijecidos de Harry- _de aparência angelical e aparentemente inocente-_ trilhou com sua língua até o umbigo do moreno, fazendo movimentos eróticos enquanto suas mãos alisavam as coxas e nádegas do mesmo, o fazendo se contorcer sob si em lânguidos movimentos – _mas que na verdade era um anjo negro envolto em um manto de luxúria e prazer-_ alcançou o membro pulsante e lambeu lentamente sua ponta, reparando o desespero do outro para que entrasse de uma vez por todas em ação, dando um sorriso quase perverso em seguida – _e se encontrava totalmente derretido por aquele que o libertou se sua prisão invisível...-_ engolfou o pênis de Harry de uma vez só, o fazendo soltar um gritinho de prazer e surpresa...

O moreno afundou os dedos nos sedosos cabelos loiros, movimentando-os de leve, como se estivesse guiando da maneira que desejava que fosse tomado pela boca do seu amor.

-_Porém, o libertador também necessitava se ver livre do seu aperto e com isso foi atrás de sua tão esperada redenção_- Harry teve vontade da bater em Draco quando ele retirou sua boca de tão nobre função, para continuar narrando sua história, que para dizer a verdade, nem estava prestando atenção.- _E nela, ele se afogou e desejou nunca mais sair-_ possuiu Harry de uma vez só, de maneira agressiva, como sabia que o outro adorava.

No começo, executou movimentos lentos, porém contínuos...mas não agüentou muito tempo nesse marasmo, pois o corpo abaixo de si passou a fazer movimentos insinuantes, demonstrando o que desejava, como desejava. E o desejo de Harry, era uma ordem. O loiro passou a possui-lo com movimentos rápidos e fortes, embalados pelos gemidos altos e roucos do moreno, bem como os próprios. Ambos os corpos estavam cobertos por uma camada fina de suor, enquanto o ritmo das investidas se tornava cada vez mais alucinante, praticamente rasgando o interior de Harry, porém, sendo muito bem aceito. Ondas de prazer deslizavam pelos corpos, enquanto o moreno envolvia a cintura de Draco com suas pernas, afim de aprofundar ainda mais a penetração, praticamente fundindo-os. Sensações escaldantes e levemente doloridas ultrapassavam-os aumentando ainda mais o prazer...e quando se tornou insuportável, se desfizeram numa onda gigantesca de cores e sons, até se encontrarem em um estado completamente letárgico.

Harry se aninhou no peito de Draco com um sorriso contente, satisfeito. - Então, como a história termina, Draco?- perguntou enquanto dava pequenos beijos na tez pálida de seu namorado.

-Termina? Que jeito, Harry...eu mal citei o primeiro parágrafo!- sorriu matreiro e com uma áurea sacana o rondando...

-Oh! - foi tudo que Harry pôde dizer antes de se ver atacado por um loiro exalando desejo e sexualidade pelos poros...Potter fez uma nota mental: na sua próxima história teria que fazer uma menção gigantesca à anacondas famintas e insaciáveis...

Muitas horas mais tarde e com semblantes extremamente cansados, porém muito satisfeitos, eis que surge uma questão impertinente em cada vã palavra, levantada por um certo albino imprudente...

-Eu ainda tenho uma dúvida...- Draco mirou o moreno que estava coberto por uma serena e delicada cor rosácea, com a cabeça inclinada em um ângulo que pudesse encará-lo perfeitamente - o que ursinhos e outros seres extra terráqueos faziam no meio das tuas histórias?

Harry de repente se transformou em um pimentão, adquirindo um tom escarlate demoníaco, arregalou os olhos e uma sombra estranha passou por seu rosto. Draco se arrependeu da pergunta no mesmo instante, prevendo a insanidade espacial do seu amor entrando em cena e com certeza tramando algo extremamente e assustadoramente pervertido... e com certeza, ele seria um dos protagonistas de uma hilária aventura imaginada por seu amor...Oh!...mas isso já é outra história...o alerta vermelho havia sido acionado...

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_ Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer à **Coyote** por ter dado uma lida nesta história e respectivamente sua opinião...e como ela comentou comigo, percebi que realmente ambos os garotos, personagens desta fic, ficaram com os sentimentos confusos, embolados...como se um vórtice de sensações os possuíssem e tanto um quanto o outro atingissem os extremos em questões de milésimos de segundos!_

_Pois bem, apesar deste toque, não mexi em nada na história, pois estava sem inspiração e principalmente ando muito sem tempo...resolvi apenas postar aqui no FF, pois faz tempo que estou com ela escrita e apenas ocupando espaço no meu pc. Coyote também me alertou que seria mais interessante se pusesse pedaços das histórias que Harry escreve no meio da fic, porém, também não o fiz...com exceção da primeira parte que já havia._

_Entretanto, caso vocês, nobres leitores se interessarem, possuo 2 folhas escritas com a continuação da primeira parte, a qual se encontra nesta fic...não está pronta, mas se pedirem carinhosamente (:p), tentarei terminá-la e postar algum dia!! rsrsrs..._

_E um recado pessoalmente pra **Coy linda e uivante**!!_ _Nossa, te prometo diante de milhares de leitores!...esta semana eu terei semana acadêmica na minha facul, ou seja, apenas palestras e poderei te mandar um email...é que durante o dia eu não estou mais com tempo pra nada, e de noite eu tenho aula...e finais de semana eu estou batida, por isso, mil desculpas!! Me sinto honrada em tu confiares teus textos à mim e querer saber minha opinião...Beijão e espera só mais um dia? Sim??_

* * *


End file.
